inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shippo wears diapers
Shippo was following his friends when he lagged behind. "Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Shippo realised he really shouldn't have drunk that extra large soda, he needed the bathroom really badly. "I really need the bathroom!" Shippo cried. "Well we're not in town yet, so you'll have to hold it until then." Replied Sango. "Or just go in the bushes. It's normal for your kind to do that right?" "But I can't! I-" Shippo spluttered but he was interrupted by a warm trickling from his trousers as a wet patch formed on the front. "Oh no!" He yelled. "You dirty rat!" Yelled Inuyasha, he smacked Shippo on the head. The young fox demon cried and had a large angry bump on his head. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome scolded, the white haired half demon fell over and face planted the ground. "Ow!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Now apologise to Shippo." Kagome demanded. "No!" Inuyasha replied giving her a defiant look. "Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha slam into the ground repeatedly until he was unconscious. "Kagome I think his unconscious..." Miroku the perverted priest explained. "Good." Kagome replied sharply. She then comforted Shippo. "There there Shippo, you had an accident, that's alright, we'll just have to get a change of clothes when we go back to my world." She explained softly while cuddling the fox demon. They soon arrived at Kaede's village where Kagome arrived n the feudal realm from the well of bones. Once everyone was settled, Kagome went back to the present with Shippo via the well. Kagome found some of Souta's old clothes, she got some scissors and cut a hole in the back of the small shorts and underpants to accommodate Shippo's tail. She then returned to the past. "Ok Shippo, I have some clean clothes for you, try them on." Kagome explained. Shippo complied and stripped off, he put on the strange clothes he was now wearing a pair of shorts and a stripey t shirt, a baseball cap and socks and trainers. He blushed as he wagged his tail. "Um thanks, Kagome," said Shippo. Souta came in. "Oh my gosh! Does that boy have a tail?! And why is he wearing my old clothes?!" Kagome clamped her hand over Souta's mouth and asked him to keep quiet. She didn't want everyone knowing about Shippo, a fox demon was about. "I'm taking him back to the other world in the well, but you've got to keep quiet about this ok?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded. ... After sending Shippo back to the feudal era, Kagome went shopping for something. She was buying packs of diapers... She hoped she wouldn't bump into any school friends who might ask her questions. Back home, she went into the Well to the feudal era. Shippo was hanging about the village. Kagome had a private word with him. "Shippo. You've had another accident." she explained pointing out the wet patch on his shorts. Shippo blushed and teared up. "Don't be ashamed. I'm not cross with you. However I think you should wear these under your clothes. They're diapers. They'll help soak up most of your pee so you don't wet your clothes." "Gee, I suppose I would be more comfortable. Okay." Shippo replied. Kagome smiled and helped the fox demon take off his clothes. She then instructed him to lie down. She wasn't expecting that underneath all his clothes he was still mostly human except for his feet, they were tiny little paws, and the tail growing out of his backside. That meant he still had humanish parts down below... She slipped a diaper under him and folded it over his front and stuck down the sticky tabs. Shippo grimaced slightly as this happened as the diaper felt soft but plastic Like and was making a rustling sound as Kagome taped it up. She then asked him to stand up. He did so. She then started cutting a hole in the back and threaded his tail through it. That was better. Now he could freely wag his tail when he didn't feel like talking to convey emotion. Kagome smiled. Diapers suited Shippo. ... Shippo was drawing when he needed the bathroom. However he couldn't undo the diaper's tapes. As he danced about trying to take off the diaper he suddenly messed himself. "Yeeeuck!" he groaned as he felt the slimy mess splatter about inside his diaper and grimaced at the foul stench. "Now I really want to get out of this thing! Nnnngh! Ungh!"